Taken
by Nikonet
Summary: What had started as a normal fun event at the Krusty Krab, ended in the worst... as Patrick Star had been abducted by random men in a black van. The police are no help so it just leaves Patrick's closest friends, Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward and krabs to find him if they can. Who are these strange men, and what do they want with Patrick? Find out. This story contains Spandy.


**Ok, so I know it's weird, but I dreamt of this story, it actually made me think it was an episode, but it wasn't, and I thought that it might have been a good idea. I don't know, please R &R and let me know what you think.**

It was another night in Bikini Bottom, and the Krusty Krab was once again hosting an event. Krabs had come up with an idea for some kind of, 'Movie Night' he called it, where guests and their friends and family would get the chance to gather in one place, like some type of party, and only for the price of 5 dollars per person.

The food and drinks would be taken care of, there was a bunch of food, from Krabby Patties, and Krusty Dogs, fries and ketchup, all the way down to the lines of a small piece of chocolate.

Spongebob and his gang were all gathered in the building, well except for Karen and Plankton. Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward were all sitting in some kind of row, Spongebob was in the middle, with Patrick on on his right, and Sandy on his left, Squidward had sat in front of them.

Krabs was standing by a wall counting the roll of cash that was made from that night.

Spongebob stood up in the middle of his friends, "who's up for some drinks?" Spongebob asked while clapping his hands together.

"Oh me me, I'll have uhhhhhh…." Patrick said but dozed off, "Kelp Soda?" Spongebob questioned him, "huh, oh yeah that, hehe thanks buddy." Patrick said, Spongebob turned to Sandy, "Can I get this pretty lady here anything?" Spongebob winked, Sandy giggled a small blush crossed her face, "oh some sweet tea would be nice." Sandy said with a nervous smile, "sweet Tea" Spongebob repeated before he turned to Squidward who rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll just have a water." Squid said, Spongebob nodded before he started to walk away.

Sandy watched him walk away, she turned her head to the guys and pointed her thumb in Spongebob's direction, "Imma gonna go help em." she said before she pushed herself off the floor and ran to catch up to him.

Spongebob and Sandy stood at the white sheeted table pouring drinks into cups, "I really appreciate you helping me." Spongebob smiled, Sandy closed her eyes and smiled back, "Don't mention it." she said as she watched him pour another liquid into another cup. Sandy turned to the table and started making the other drinks, while Spongebob turned his head to look at her, he bit his bottom lip slightly.

Sandy turned her head back to look at him, she couldn't help but to blush as his hand brushed over hers, and then smile when she seen that he was also starting to blush, he looked away and casually scratched the side of his eye with one finger. Sandy handed him a glass, "Oh, Thank you." he said taking it but Sandy wouldn't let go of it.

Glanced down at the red solo cup in their hands before he looked into her eyes.

Back at the group of friends, Patrick was starting to fuss, "Where is Spongebob with my drink, he's been gone for about five minutes, he should have been back by now!" Patrick shouted, Squidward turned his head to the starfish before he looked towards the juice bar, he pulled Patrick back down to the floor to keep him from going over to them.

"What's the big idea! I'm thirsty!" Patrick shouted at Squidward, "Shh, shush, just look, don't say a word." Squidward whispered while he covered Patrick's mouth and pointed at the two.

Spongebob felt himself scoot closer to her, his hand held tighter onto hers, he kept thinking to himself, "what do I say, what do I say?" when he could only stare into her brown hazel eyes.

Sandy could feel the warmness of his breath on her lips, she stared down at his lips, they were right there, so close to hers, she could feel him brush against her. She looked into his eyes, those baby blue eyes of his, 'What should I say? What should I do? Do I kiss em?' she would say to herself.

They both leaned in to be pushed apart when Patrick pushed through the two of them, they both let out a small groan, a sigh of disappointment, "Dang it Pat!" Spongebob barked he sighed glancing at the girl before he turned his body to the drink table and made another drink and handed it to Patrick, "Here." he said before he glanced at Sandy and walked away carrying Squidward's drink.

The group settled back down sipping their drinks while they watched the movie until Patrick spoke up again, "My drink tastes funny." he said looking at his glass, Squidward rolled his eyes, "There is nothing wrong with your drink, so just shut up and drink your drink." Squidward growled before he took a sip of his water and turned his head to the screen.

Patrick glanced at his best friend, "Here, you taste this, and tell me if it tastes weird to you." Patrick said, Spongebob sighed he didn't bother to look at Patrick, "No! Shh, watch the movie." he said pointing to the screen.

Patrick turned to Sandy, "Sandy…" "No." she interrupted him, "why don't y'all listen? Nothin is wrong with your drink, so just shut up, and watch the dang movie." Sandy barked, "Why do you guys have to be so rude?" Patrick asked, at three of the friends turned to him and shushed him.

Patrick sat back down, he took a sip of his drink, and then another sip, "Mm, hehe ok, this stuff is actually pretty good." Patrick said before he started drinking more of it.

After about half an hour, Patrick's weird tasting drink started to kick in, his head became light, he started to laugh, his friends once again turned to him and told him to be quite, but this time the starfish didn't listen.

"Pat, you need to sit down and be quiet, people are trying to watch the movie." Spongebob whispered trying to get his friend to sit down, "No you sit down and be quite!" Patrick said pushing the sponge down onto Sandy.

Spongebob stood back up, "You're going to get kicked out!" Spongebob said, "Says who!" Patrick said crossing his arms, after that he started skipping around the room, stepping and pushing into any poor fish that was in his way.

The entire room eventually got mad, the movie was stopped and the lights were turned on, with many of the movie watchers standing around the starfish who proceeded on hiccuping and saying, "What are you looking at?" before he would jump up in the air and then land a punch on some random guy.

Spongebob, of course, had to stop him, he was able to take the mad star to the ground, after he was taken down, Krabs came over and pointed in Patrick's face, "Get out of me restaurant!" Krabs said picking the starfish up and then throwing him outside, "and don't bother coming back until you are straightened up!" he shouted while shaking his fist.

Spongebob looked at Krabs, "I, I'll go talk to him." he said with an apologetic smile before he ran to the door.

Patrick stood up from the ground, he dusted the sand off his shorts, "Rude, those people *hicc* they don't know how to have a good time." he said to himself as he began to walk away. As soon he got to the front of the driveway a big black van pulled in front of him, stopping him from taking another step.

Spongebob opened the front door to the Krusty Krab and once he did, he had to witness one of the most horrible things happen. Patrick was being pulled into a black van, his head was bleeding, like he had been hit on the back of the head.

Spongebob ran as fast as he could to the van to keep them from taking his best friend but it was too late as soon as he reached the van it sped off, leaving nothing but the dust in the wind. Spongebob fanned the dust out of his face before he was able to look at the red tail lights as the mysterious black van drove off.

Spongebob slowly backed up to the build, he shook his head, tears began to run down his face, he held onto the top of his head as the scene played over and over in his head, when the strange man in black too his best friend. He fell to his knees, he continued to shake his head, his mouth was dropped.

He raked his fingers down the pavement, he closed his eyes and started to cry, he then raced on his feet and ran into the building, he slammed the doors open, tears still falling down his face, "Patrick!" he shouted, "He, help! S, someone!" he cried out loud, "Anyone, please!" he cried as he rushed around the building grabbing random fish by their collars and pulling them to his face.

Sandy walked over to him, "Spongebob, wh, what's wrong?" she asked while turning him towards her, Spongebob looked at Sandy and hugged her, "Someone… took him.. They took Pat, Patrick," he said as he dug his fingers in her arms as he dug his face in her chest, Sandy pulled the sponge off her, "H, hold on, wh, what?" she raised her voice, realizing that this could be a really serious situation.

"A, A black van, a, a man in black, he, he took m, my best friend!" Spongebob repeated, Squidward walked up to them, "What's going on?" he shouted, "Didn't you hear me! Patrick has been kidnapped!" Spongebob snapped back.

"Wait, what? How, of all fish, why would someone want him?" Squidward asked while holding his hands out, "I, don't, know." Spongebob said, "I tried to stop them, how I tried but it was too late! My legs weren't fast enough, I wasn't fast enough, it's because of me that he's gone, oh what have I done, I shoulda came out sooner, I shoulda went with him, I.." "Spongebob, stop blamin ya self!" Sandy shouted.

Spongebob turned back to Sandy, "This isn't ya fault, none of it is, y'all didn't know that would happen, how could y'all? I mean, none of us did." Sandy said as she gestured to everyone in the room.

"But, he's gone, what are we going to do?" Spongebob asked her, "Well the first thing we need ta do is, contact the police." Sandy pointed out while she held out a phone, "We're already here Ms. Cheeks." Officer Nancy announced as she and officer Frank came out from the crowd of fish.

"Ok.. now the next thing we need ta do is ask ya, did y'all see anythin, did ya get a good look at the men who took Patrick, did y'all see the lisense plate number?" Sandy asked, Spongebob shook his head, "I told you, the man was dressed in black with a black ski mask, in a black van, the lights were too bright to see the plate number, Patrick was already knocked out by the time I got out there." Spongebob said, the officers nodded as they wrote down infornmation in their note pads.

"Well.. by what you are saying, you've got nothing, other then a black van, and bright lights." Officer Frank said, Spongebob nodded, "Yes officer." Spongebob asnwered, the two officers both looked at each other and sighed, "Well then, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Frank shrugged as he pulled up his pants.

"You can start by looking for him! Look for a black van, look to see if they dropped anything outside! You guys are supposed to protect Bikini Bottom citizens, it's not everyday that you get a call like this, so why is it a problem now." Spongebob said, "Look Spongebob, yes we made a vow to protect as many citizens as possible, but it is impossible to protect everyone." the officer said, "So what you're saying is that you can't save Patrick?" Spongebob asked, "We're very sorry for your loss kid, but there's nothing we can do, unless you can somehow get more details, which I seriously doubt it." the officer said.

Spongebob shook his head, "You're no officer, how can kids look up to you when all you do is sit back, relax and eat jelly filled donuts." Spongebob shouted at them, "Spongebob!" Sandy raised her voice as she pulled him back.

Sandy looked at the officers, "Sorry officers, he's just really upset, and doesn't know what he's saying, he doesn't really mean it." she apologized to the poor officers, Spongebob pushed past Sandy, he glared at her for a moment, "Don't apologize for what I say Sandy, ever, I meant every word of what I had said, every word I just spit out is true, and you know it, and so do they, and everybody in here!" he shouted at her as he gestured to everyone on the room.

"Son, I think you need to calm down." Krabs calmly said while putting his claw on Spongebob's shoulder to calm him down, but Spongebob just slaps his claw off of him, "Don't you touch me!" he growled at him as he raised his finger to the old crabs face.

Sandy turned Spongebob around by his shoulder before she delivered a hard smack across his face, "Spongebob!" she shouted in his face, "Calm ya self, right now, or there'll be more where that came from!" she said, Spongebob dropped his jaws slightly as he felt his red cheek.

Spongebob looked down at the floor before shortly looking up at her, "I, I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to… Sandy you gotta believe me, I didn't, Oh what have I done!" he cries as he drops to his knees, "He's gone, and there's nothing I can do!" he cried in his hands before he leapt for Sandy's ankles, "I'm so sorry Sandy, please forgive me, I don't know what got into me, I am just so upset, I'm scared! I'm so scared, wh, what if something bad happens to him, what if they hurt him, or worse… what if they kill him! Oh I don't think I'll be able to live with myself!" Spongebob cried into her boots.

Sandy glanced all around her at the fish who watched the sponge break down in front of her, she then turned her head back down to him, she sighed as she knelt down to pick him back up. Sandy pulled him back up to his feet, she looked in his eyes that were filled with tears before they rushed into another hug, he clug into her, crying as hard as he could into her shoulder.

Sandy pulled him out of the tight hug, "Spongebob, Spongebob.. Please stop crying… calm down." she said as she lightly smacked his face, he stopped instantly, she began wiping away his tears, "We will find him, just because the officers gave up early.. Doesn't mean we will.. Spongebob we will find him, if it's the last thing we can do." Sandy said, "If y'all stop cryin.. We can find him sooner… Crying won't solve anything, it won't help find em." Sandy said, Spongebob sniffled his nose, "Y, you'll help find him?" he asked her, "Of course! He's my frined too.. And I ain't about to just forget about em." Sandy said, Spongebob smiled, he pulled out of their hug and wiped his nose, "I always knew I could count on you, Sandy." he said, "Well.. Spongebob.. Enough chit chat… we gotta Starfish ta save!" Sandy shouted as she threw her fist up in the water.

 **Well guys chapter one, finally done and finished.. Damn I haven't touched this story in a WHILE.. I finally got back to it, and finished the first chapter… now excuse me while I go work on the next chapter.**


End file.
